Today the use of regular contraception is widespread in the female population and provides efficient contraception. However, this effectiveness is periodically jeopardized because the contraceptives are sometimes forgotten, thus possibly leading to undesired pregnancies. The average rate of omission for women taking the pill is estimated at 30% per female cycle. The specific measures intended to reduce the risk of pregnancy in the case of a forgotten pill reach their limits since for most oral contraceptives the contraceptive effectiveness can generally no longer be ensured when the pill has been taken more than 12 hours late. However, this safety time limit may be reduced to 3 hours for certain contraceptive pills. The undesired pregnancy risk is thus even greater if unprotected sexual intercourse has occurred during the 72 hours preceding the omission. The occurrence of an undesired pregnancy leads, in ¾ of cases, to a voluntary termination of pregnancy. Despite existing emergency contraception, which reduces the risk of pregnancy if it is taken within the 3 to 5 days following unprotected intercourse, the number of legal abortions has generally remained stable and has even increased for women in the youngest age group. Studies have shown that the effectiveness of emergency contraception is time-dependent. It thus appears that in women's everyday life, easy access to emergency contraception is a major criterion for the improvement of its practical effectiveness. Indeed, emergency contraception should ideally be taken as soon as possible after unprotected intercourse or when the pill has been taken with a delay of more than 12 hours. At present, in certain countries such as France, emergency contraception, depending on its composition, may be obtained through medical prescription or sold in pharmacies without prescription, thus reducing the time required to gain access to emergency contraception. However, to obtain an emergency contraceptive, it is necessary to go to a pharmacy. The time between the risky intercourse and access to emergency contraception thus depends on many factors: the time needed to become aware of the risk and to decide to resort to emergency contraception, the availability of a nearby pharmacy, the opening hours and days of the pharmacy, the available means of transportation. Thus, the availability of non-prescription emergency contraception, even though it constitutes an improvement, is not sufficient. One study (Delotte et al., 2007) has indeed shown that in 37.7% of cases, minors do not succeed in obtaining emergency contraception in pharmacies, even though it has been free and anonymous in France since the 2002-39 government decree. Also, even if women anticipate and purchase an emergency contraceptive before ever needing it, they could loose it between the time when it was purchased and the time when they need to use it, or they could forget to renew it, so that by the time they ever need to use it, the emergency contraceptive may be out of date.